Reigel
|fgcolor= |image=Reigel SC2Screen.JPG |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |image2= |imgsize2= |imgdesc2= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes=Brown |faction= Moebius Foundation (formerly) Terran Dominion (formerly) Covert Ops Crew |job=Weapons and technology specialist |family= |voice=Khary PaytonBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2016. |concept= |concattop= }} Reigel is a former Terran Dominion scientist and technology specialist. He was assigned to aid Nova Terra against the Defenders of Man insurgency. He has two cybernetic arms. Biography Early Service Reigel was a member of the Moebius Foundation some time before the Second Great War, and personally knew Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk. He abandoned the Foundation before their assimilation into Amon's Forces. The eventual defection of the Moebius Foundation destroyed Reigel's career, and he felt he had nothing left but servitude to Valerian.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Resolutions. (in English). 2016. The Defenders of Man Insurgency Lost Memories After Nova Terra broke out of a Defenders of Man base and regrouped with Valerian, Reigel was assigned to aid her. He used a device to send a pulse through the neural inhibitor she had in order to restore memories that the Defenders of Man had wiped from her. It was partially successful, as she remembered a destroyed and infested Tarsonis City. Nova and Reigel set out to investigate a Defenders of Man presence there.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Lost Memories. (in English). 2016. Reigel adapted her jump jet technology to her Covert Ops Crew's factory units, impressing Nova. Their squad secured garrisons outside of the Defenders of Man facility as Nova infiltrated the base. Reigel guided her to a communications terminal, where she discovered the Defenders of Man knew she was in the base and was preparing to purge it. Nova moved in further, discovering a psi emitter in the base.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Enemy Intelligence (in English). 2016-03-29. After she moved into the command room, Nova relayed to Reigel that the Defenders of Man were using psi emitters to lure feral zerg to civilian worlds, and they were planning to attack Tyrador IX in order to discredit Valerian.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Defenders of Man. (in English). 2016. Alliances and Manipulations Nova and Reigel arrived on Tyrador IX, and Reigel noted the high casualties and overwhelmed Dominion personnel, as well as the Defenders of Man fleet arriving to aid civilians.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heroes (in English). 2016-08-02. Nova deployed to the surface to thin the zerg hatcheries around the city of Elsecaro while Reigel set up a base of operations. He noted a strange warp signature he thought was zerg reinforcements, however it ended up being the Tal'darim Death Fleet under First Ascendant Ji'nara. They deployed a mothership, and set up shield projectors to defend it. Reigel noted that though they would destroy the Defenders, civilians would be harmed in the process. Reigel also requested that, if time permitted, Nova clear out the last few zerg hatcheries to collect some samples as they possessed an interesting mutation. He also asked her to investigate an usual energy reading coming from an island near the Tal'darim. Nova was able to destroy the shield projectors and the mothership, allowing the Defenders to rally and defeat the last of the feral zerg. Though Nova was upset that the Defenders of Man would take credit for the defense, Reigel stated he would inform the Emperor of their actions.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Trouble in Paradise (in English). 2016-08-02. Aboard the Griffin, Nova was met by Highlord Alarak. Nova raised her gun against him, but Reigel stopped her, stating he was a guest. The two made a bargain, as the Defenders of Man had attacked a remote Tal'darim outpost and then scurried away before the Death Fleet could retaliate, and he vowed retribution for it.. Alarak would guide Nova to a source of terrazine to restore her memories, and then Nova would guide Alarak to the Defenders of Man. She agreed, and he guided her to Jarban Minor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Highlord's Bargain (in English). 2016-08-02. On Jarban Minor, Reigel noted the extraction devices that gathered terrazine from the local Jarban gliders. Reigel also noted a cave system and science facility that may contain valuable Umojan technology. Reigel also noted the Tal'darim presence under Ji'nara, and speculated that Alarak deployed her to cull his forces of weakness. Nova was able to retrieve the terrazine and leave the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Night Terrors (in English). 2016-08-02. On the Griffin, Reigel set up microdoses of terrazine in order to mitigate the side effects of the gas. She took a dose, and recovered a memory of being briefed on a mission to Antiga Prime.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Recollection (in English). 2016-08-02. Nova and Reigel arrived there, and Reigel set up a base for her as she tried to recover her memories while fighting the feral zerg that had overrun the planet. Reigel noted that if the zerg structures in the area were destroyed it would limit what breeds the zerg could send against her. Reigel also noted a subway system that could be cleared to transport her forces around the city, as well as a plasma weapon being stored in the city docks. Nova recovered the mission files from her operation there, as well as memories of her time there and of the Defenders of Man leader, General Carolina Davis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Flashpoint (in English). 2016-08-02. Reigel and Nova took this information to Valerian.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Liars (in English). 2016-08-02. Broken Alliances After Valerian announced his plans to Davis to step down from the Dominion, Reigel played as intelligence for Nova while she attempted to infiltrate Davis's compound. He moved weapons caches into the base, allowing Nova to resupply if need be. He watched as Nova infiltrated through the sewer system, and noted a visor being tested inside the sewers. When Nova escaped the sewers and infiltrated the base, Reigel pointed out the location of the two security rooms that locked Davis's door. In addition, he discovered two experimental technologies within the base that Nova could capture. When Nova found her old comrades Pierce and Delta Emblock in holding pens, Reigel stated he would send a security team for them. Later, Nova fought her former squadmate Stone, and after incapacitating him Nova told Reigel to send a team for him.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, In the Enemy's Shadow (in English). 2016-11-22. Nova captured Davis and brought her before Valerian as he made his speech to the people of Vardona. However, the Tal'darim attacked the city, hoping to exact their revenge on Davis. Reigel helped coordinate the efforts of the Dominion and Defenders of Man lower ranking members as they defended the city, and asked Nova to defend a science facility in the center of the city on the verge of a breakthrough. The Dominion was able to successfully repel Alarak's fleets, but Reigel discovered Davis escaped aboard the Medusa.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Dark Skies (in English). 2016-11-22. Soon after, Valerian ordered Nova to capture Davis alive. Nova disagreed, but Reigel stated that they had their orders. Reigel traced Davis to the Cerros Shipyards,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Broken Alliances (in English). 2016-11-22. where she and her remaining loyalists established a base and activated the Xanthos, an experimental war machine that Reigel had knowledge of. She sought to use it to destroy the Gorgon-class battlecruisers docked in the shipyards. He gave Nova a plan of attack; though they could not destroy the Xanthos while it was activated, they could destroy its weapons, and it was vulerable while it was repaired. However, when Nova and Admiral Matt Horner assaulted the Xanthos, it revealed a transformation mode even Reigel had no knowledge of, which a large thermal laser. The machine was destroyed nonetheless, and Nova infiltrated the machine. However, much to Reigel's horror, Nova defied orders and killed Davis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, End Game (in English). 2016-11-22. Reigel later found Nova hiding on the Griffin, where he opened up about his past in the Moebius Foundation, and how what they were doing what his only life now. He stated that he and the crew were loyal to her above all, and they would follow her wherever she went. Nova stated that the Dominion would always need protection, and they would do in their own way without Dominion command. With that Reigel, now a vigilante and a fugitive, walked to the bridge with Nova and activated the Griffin's warp. Shadow Wars ]] Reigel and Nova later visited Last Junction, seeking out renegade Dominion marines and a mercenary named Elms. Elms, who had just killed the infested terran Gary, reacted with shock when Reigel appeared, but he told her to calm down, as he and Nova wished to buy her jorium. Reigel walked with her to her ship, and Nova appeared to the group, saying she wished to buy their stockpile of the mineral.Valerie Watrous (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (October 4th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 9. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 9 Accessed 2018-10-04. After Nova diffused the crew's violent outburst, Reigel presented the three mercenaries with datapads showing their shell accounts, each with a third of their cut of the sale. Reigel and his crew then took the jorium and departed.Valerie Watrous (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (December 20th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 10. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 10 Accessed 2018-12-20. When the three approached again to ask for aid in killing the corrupt Captain Hogarth, Nova agreed. Though Reigel protested, he accepted helping them by monitoring the communications of his base on Aspar. The group was able to assassinate Hogarth, though in the aftermath, Elms said she and her crew wished to go their own way, though they may contact them in the future. As they left, Reigel told Nova to not be upset as that Elms was not that promising. When he told her that the recruitment was a failure, Nova told him "not everything is as it seems."Valerie Watrous (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Sandra Molina ©. (February 14th, 2018). StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 12. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Shadow Wars: Part 12 Accessed 2019-02-14. Personality and Traits Reigel is an intelligent weapons specialist, able to take different technologies found in the field and create powerful tools out of them. He is conceited, and a bit arrogant, but able to show remorse and pity when the situation calls for it. Reigel always dreamed of impressing the sector with his inventions. In spite of his loyalties to Valerian, Reigel cares about doing the right thing and being able to take action, shown when he finally abandoned Valerian and the Dominion to work for Nova. The destruction of his career after the fall of the Moebius Foundation was very hard on him. According to his former colleagues at the Moebius Foundation, Reigel always seemed to know more than he let on.2018-01-14, Blizzard Entertainment. Starcraft II: Co-Op Missions.(Activision Blizzard). PC. Notes *A promotional image for Reigel prior to the release of Nova Covert Ops depicted him with an eye-patch and different facial structure.2015-11-06, MISSION PACKS: NOVA COVERT OPS. Blizzpro, accessed on 2015-11-14 *Reigel's cutscene model was designed by Troy Perry. Concepts exist for different colors for his cybernetic arms, including blue, black, and red.Nova Covert Ops Reigel, Troyperry.com. Accessed on 2018-09-24 References Category:Terran characters in StarCraft II Category:Terran characters in Shadow Wars Category:Moebius Foundation characters Category:Terran scientists